Arguments Over Breakfast And Other Phenomenons
by Silvertongue90
Summary: Nico and Persephone have never gotten along. Ever. What happens when Nico asks Hades a question over breakfast that Persephone finds offensive? Previously a one-shot but now has become a series of drabbles about Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Demigod Files, Rick Riordan, wrote a short story called Percy Jackson and The Sword Of Hades. In the story Nico mentions Persephone turning him into a dandelion, I often wondered why she did that and finally decided to write this story. So, here is my take on why Persephone turned Nico into a dandelion.**

* * *

Nico held up his sword threateningly as several shades passed by and reached out to touch him. They took one look at the blade and scattered in three directions, fluttering away from him as fast as they could only to forget the threat a few seconds later and drifted closer, staring at him curiously.

Sometimes Nico talked to the souls out of pity or boredom even if they weren't much for conversation since they always talked about their former life, and then moments later forgot what they were talking about and asked who he was and how long he had been standing there.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with that right now and he hoped they would eventually get the picture and go bother somebody else. He had woken up this morning to find a ghost leaning over him, babbling in an Hispanic language. Apparently she thought he could speak her language since his last name was Di Angelo.

After that, he had tripped over some bowling balls in the middle of the room and he had no _idea_ how those got there. Then he had tried to take a shower only to be joined by two Confederate soldiers who complained loudly about the news they had just received from a Yankee that they had lost the war. Nico's attempts to get them out of the bathroom had met with resistance and he had finally hopped out of the stall with shampoo still in his hair.

Now he was late for breakfast.

This was a great way to start out his day when he had come to the Underworld specifically to ask his father about his mother. Being late for breakfast certainly wouldn't earn him any brownie points.

He half wondered if he should give up the endeavor. He had been here for three days and had been unable to get a moment alone with Hades. He was either working or Persephone was always around. Nico suspected she did it on purpose because she was jealous of him and didn't want him around her husband.

It was like she expected him to be able to influence his father or something. He snorted at the thought.

At first her instant dislike toward him had surprised him until he remembered that in a way he was a constant reminder of Hades' unfaithfulness to her once. He imagined that must be a blow to any woman's self-esteem, but that didn't make him feel anymore sorrier for her because she hadn't exactly been a role model wife either.

By this time the shades had finally bored of following him and were now drifting away just as he pushed open the hugely ornamented door to the dining room. At first glance the door was nice enough until upon closer inspection he saw tiny skulls etched into the wood, entwined with black roses. The sight always gave him the creeps.

The dining room wasn't much better. It sat in perpetual gloom with a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, though ornamentally decorated in soft crystals, hardly gave any light and if anything, made the place even more depressing.

The two gods were already sitting at the dismal black table with wilting flowers centered in the middle and bowls of unappetizing corn flake cereal in front of them, which Persephone promptly turned into pancakes with the wave of her hand as soon as Nico walked in. When Demeter next visited and asked Persephone what she served for breakfast, Persephone could always truthfully say corn flakes.

His father shot Nico a glare for making him wait so long.

"I'm sorry Lord Hades—" he started to apologize.

"You're late," Persephone interrupted him. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a thick braid that hung over one shoulder and she wore a dress that changed different shades of red, blue, purple, and pink.

It was a little nauseating.

"You may think you can do whatever you want but you can't. When you are here you follow our rules." When she finished her pointless speech she daintily held a black goblet to her mouth with her pinky in the air.

Nico sat down and scowled at her for not letting him finish his explanation to his father. "You're not my mother," he muttered under his breath.

She heard him anyway.

"For that I am grateful."

All this time, Hades said nothing, calmly cutting into his pancakes and eating it with gusto.

Nico dug out his own breakfast from his backpack. He hated Persephone all the more at that moment. She knew all he had for breakfast was some pop tarts and a granola bar.

"Would you like some pancakes?" she asked innocently.

He glowered at her and contemplated whether or not he should even dignify that with a response.

The living couldn't eat anything from the Underworld or they would be stuck there forever. It was a stupid rule, but a very important one. That was how Hades had tricked her into living in the Underworld for six months out of the year with him.

Nico knew it was still a sore spot for her. "As much as you would love having me around all the time, no thank you," he finally replied sarcastically.

Thankfully she shut up and they ate their breakfasts in silence.

Nico fidgeted nervously in his seat until Hades glared at him again. He figured now was the time to plunge into the topic he wanted to talk to him about since he doubted they would ever have time alone together and this might be the perfect revenge on Persephone.

"Lord Hades," he began, feeling ridiculous for calling his father, _lord. _He paused and Hades stared at him impatiently.

"What is it, Nico?" he demanded.

The demigod hesitated a moment longer, then before he could lose his nerve blurted out, "What was momma like?"

The Lord of the Underworld's face wrinkled in pain and Persephone gasped in indignation.

"How dare you mention that woman at this table?" she shrieked.

Nico gave Persephone his best death glare. "I wasn't speaking to you!"

Hades cleared his throat and they looked at him simultaneously. "I do not want to talk about your mother, Nico."

"Why not?" he asked angrily. "She was my mother and I have a right to know about her!" Hades face darkened and he belatedly remembered he was speaking to a god that could blast him to bits if he were angry enough. But the damage was already done so he continued to look him steadily in the eye, hoping he would be impressed with his courage and not kill him on the spot.

Persephone clapped her hands to her ears. "Do not speak of that woman!" she screamed again.

Later, Nico blamed his ADHD for what happened next. He abruptly stood up, the chair clattering to the floor, and drew out his sword to charge her. He was so mad he couldn't think straight and all he heard was a loud roar in his ears.

With a wave of her hand she turned his sword into a long red rose before he could clamber over the table to get to her.

He stared at it in astonishment and dropped the rose in disgust. The gods never played fair.

She smirked, which made him madder than ever. Still not thinking of the consequences and only wanting to hurt her like she had hurt him, Nico summoned ten skeletons from their post to attack her.

Persephone easily turned them all into flowers. He was getting ready to summon some more when Hades banged on the table with his fist. "ENOUGH!"

The ground shook and Nico was sure Los Angeles felt a minor earthquake.

Hades stood and at that moment the demigod realized just how tall his father was, or maybe he was purposely looming over them. He didn't know.

"Nico, I will not discuss your mother with you!" he turned to glare at Persephone, then stormed out of the dining room.

Nico scowled at Persephone and slung his backpack over his shoulder. If she hadn't been there, Hades might have talked to him about his mother. He had intended to stomp out of the room and slam the door behind him, leaving the Underworld for good, but when he saw Persephone's sly smile he stopped cold.

What the Hades was she thinking that would make her smile like the Cheshire cat?

She pointed her index finger at him and…the world shrunk, literally.

What the Hades?

Nico opened his mouth to tell her to knock it off when he realized he didn't have a mouth. WHAT THE HADES?

He also said a few other choice words in his head that shouldn't be repeated.

Persephone smirked and picked him up. "You are so much cuter as a dandelion. I think I'll plant you in my garden."

A dandelion? He tried to look down at his body and saw a stem and two tiny leaves. More profanity spewed from his head. If only Persephone could hear his thoughts.

"Oh, I can hear your thoughts," she purred. "You have a colorful vocabulary for one so young."

Oh yeah? His vocabulary could be much more colorful. Once for fun, he had tried his hand at sailing and while he had spent most of his time puking his guts out he had learned a lot of interesting new words and he used them now.

He screamed and raged at her through their entire walk, but she ignored him until they reached the garden and she found a nice spot next to the pomegranate tree to plant him. Persephone blew him a kiss and left him alone.

Nico was boiling mad and fumed for several hours, but after a time he grew bored with railing profanity and curses at her and fell asleep.

He dreamt of the sun and sky and fresh air, feeling more alive and happy then he had ever felt in his life until it was rudely interrupted by a young girl with pig tails stepping on him.

Ouch, that hurt.

When he abruptly woke up he was still a dandelion.

Did she plan on keeping him this way forever? Would his father even notice he was gone? He usually came and went as he pleased, though he always told Hades goodbye before he left. Would the god think he was too mad at him to say bye this time?

Just when Nico thought he would go mad from boredom he heard someone swear loudly in Greek.

Hades face came into view and he looked livid. He also looked a lot bigger and it was kind of intimidating. Right now would be the perfect time to do away with a child you didn't want, Nico couldn't help thinking bitterly.

He pulled the demigod out of the ground, which strangely hurt. The god continued to mutter in Greek. Nico tried to catch what he said, but the words were uttered too low for him to understand.

Did he know it was him? How would he know _that_ out of all the flowers, or in this case weeds, in this stupid garden?

Suddenly, he remembered something horrible. Dandelions couldn't grow in the Underworld. They always died a few hours after Persephone planted them.

A cold feeling crept over him. Would he have died if his father hadn't found him? If a dandelion could shudder he was certain he would have. It was strange how the thought never occurred to him until now.

Of course now it was all he could think about and he wondered at the strange feeling where his throat might have been. Was that a scratchy feeling there? He did feel a little warmer than usual.

Hades stormed into Persephone's room without knocking. "PERSEPHONE!" he shouted. He held Nico up so she could take a look. He could see her smirk and he started yelling all the profanities he could think of at her. "Change Nico back!"

"It's so much quieter, don't you think?" she said casually. "And doesn't he look cute?"

"Persephone, don't make me ask again," Hades said in a dangerously low voice. Persephone paled a little at the murderous look on his face and reluctantly pointed her index finger in Nico's direction.

He was instantly changed back into his boy form and Hades held him tightly. He glared at Persephone and tried to scramble out of his father's arms, but Hades wouldn't let him go. He turned without another word and carried Nico out of the room to the entrance hall. It was clear what Hades had in mind and in spite of himself, he couldn't help it when his eyes starting watering.

He blinked rapidly to clear them before the god could see them.

Once Hades set him down, Nico shifted his backpack around and straightened his black t-shirt.

He couldn't help hoping that he threw Persephone in Tartarus and tortured her for a long time even though he knew that would never happen.

Now more than ever he wanted nothing more than to leave this place for good. He had been humiliated beyond belief and unable to defend himself while he slowly died.

"I'm going," he told his father, not at all expecting resistance.

He nodded. "I think that would be best."

Nico wanted to cry again or hit something. His father had carried him practically to the door and yet he had still held some tiny hope that Hades didn't want him to go? He really should get a life.

It was clear he wasn't wanted here so why bother ever coming back? What parent thinks it's best for their child to leave? A god, that's who. They can't be bothered with mortal children. They love being with other women, but don't want to deal with the consequences.

Scowling, he headed for the door when Hades' next words stopped him. "You have your mother's eyes. Your sister, unfortunately, inherited mine. You also have her chin and her temper." Hades' eyes took on a vacant look as he smiled sadly into the distance. "I remember us getting into fights and she would look at me the same way you do when you refuse to back down."

Since Hades seemed willing to share right now, Nico decided to gamble with his good mood and ask another question. "What was her name?"

"Maria," he sighed unhappily Did he really miss his mother? As lord of the dead he could easily see her if he wanted to, but as far as Nico knew he hadn't. Maybe he didn't want to be reminded of the past.

Hades looked at him again and his eyes became cold. Clearly the sharing time was over.

"I have work to do."

Nico nodded and they parted ways.

He now had a name. He could do some research and find out if he had any relatives. Nico briefly thought about visiting Percy to see if he would like to help, then dismissed the idea.

He preferred being on his own and he was still kind of mad at Percy for letting his sister die. Nico know it wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't help blaming him.

When he finally reached the surface he took a deep breath.

Death stinks. Even in the Underworld, and it was nice to get some fresh air. The sun was just setting making the sky look orange and red.

Good. It would be dark soon. He liked the dark because the darkness accepts him for what he is.

A son of Hades.

Nico climbed down the steep slope and slipped into the waiting shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to make this a series of drabbles about Nico, here is my take on Nico making money. He had to have made money some how to eat since he was on his own when he was not visiting Hades or at Camp Half-Blood. I know Nico tried to summon his mother and his sister told him not to and he had a vision of his mother's last moments but I changed that here. I thought maybe he could have attempted to contact his mother several times before Bianca finally stops him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to the author, Rick Riordan.**

**

* * *

**

I bought a happy meal and a coke at McDonalds and took it back into the little wooded area where I dug a pit, this was an offering for my mother, I hoped she answered me. I dumped the contents into the pit and started chanting, soon at least twenty of the dead responded. I looked for someone who resembled my sister, Bianca.

A young German soldier with a gaping hole in his chest tried to step forward and claim the food. "Stop!" The soldier gave me a pathetic look.

"Please," he begged. Strangely he spoke in English but I decided not to ask him about it.

"This is for Maria Di Angelo, do you know where she is?"

The German soldier nodded. "I will tell you where she is if you let me have some," he gestured toward the food.

I shook my head, "No, you may have some _after _you've told me where she is."

The soldier whimpered but did as I told him. "She is in Elysium, she knows you wish to summon her but those who are there rarely want to leave."

"You mean she won't come even for her own son?" I said it sharper than I intended, making the soldier flinch. _She probably would have come if Bianca summoned her,_ I couldn't help thinking bitterly, everyone chose Bianca over me.

I sighed and let the soldier take some of the food. A gnarled old lady who looked like she had outlived the Fates came forward. "I know Maria's story," she said. "I don't belong in Elysium but news does come out of there at times." I watched her closely, sometimes they lie just so they can taste mortal food again, I decided to trust her.

"What have you heard?"

The woman grinned showing gaping teeth. "When Maria was alive she fell in love with Hades, she had two children by him, I've met the girl, such a lovely thing." I tensed, wishing I could ask about Bianca but right now I was gathering information about my mom. "This was at the time the Great Prophecy was spoken, when Zeus found out about Hades family, he struck the hotel with lightning, only you and your sister survived. That is all I know, some ghosts aren't very forth coming about their past lives."

"Thank you," I said and let her have the rest of the food, the others howled in protest but I told them to go away. Soon I was left alone with a damp pit from the coke, I only had one coherent thought, _Zeus killed my mother._ I was angry at him for destroying my family, who gave him the right to have children but none of the others? I wanted to kill him but how do you kill a god? The only way he could ever go away is if he faded and that couldn't happen unless nobody believed in him anymore. Unfortunately there was a camp full of demigods who believed he existed, _I_ believed he existed. I sighed, there was nothing I could do other than hate him.

I checked my pocket for anymore money and found five drachmas, and two fives. I was hungry so I stopped at McDonalds again, the cashier gave me a weird look because he recognized me but thankfully he didn't ask any questions.

My money was rapidly depleting, I would need a job, what could twelve year olds do? After thinking about it for awhile I asked the cashier if he could give me two trash bags, his eyebrows shot up, to me it looked like they were trying to escape his forehead. He talked it over with his manager, (gods! Why was it so difficult to give me two plastic bags) then came back and asked me a bunch of stupid questions like, would I be using it for illegal purposes? Would I be carrying meth in it? And so on and so forth, finally I told him I was going to collect cans and my house was too far away to get the bags. He told his manager what I said and the manager came over to ask me the same questions, I was about to tell them to forget it when they decided to just give me the stupid trash bags.

I hightailed it out of there making note of the street this McDonalds was on and committed it to memory, I would never come back here again. After filling the bags until I thought they would burst, I found a junk yard and sold the cans to them, all that hard work and I got a lousy six bucks. This was going to take forever, especially if I had to get hassled for asking businesses if I could have some of their trash bags.

I decided to buy a box of one hundred and fifty trash bags and watched half of my hard earned cash disappear. Next, I went back to the junk yard and found a Radio Flyer still in good shape, it needed a paint job and the wheels squeaked but I wasn't complaining, I managed to sneak it out without getting caught.

I was able to fill five bags with cans I collected on the streets and pulled the Radio Flyer back to the junkyard, the same men were there and seemed surprised to see me back so soon, at least they didn't recognize my new wheels. This time they gave me thirty-three dollars and I smiled happily, this could actually work but now I had a new problem, did I really want to lug the Radio Flyer around? I moved all across the country and this thing might slow me down.

I decided to worry about that later and congratulated myself for thinking up this plan in the first place, yeah maybe it wasn't the greatest job in the world but it beat hunger, and if I spent my money wisely I could even afford a bed now and then. I whistled as I made one more round to collect cans.

* * *

**What did you think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This afternoon I got an anonymous review asking me if I had forgotten about all of you who have read my Nico drabbles. In answer, no I haven't, but I didn't have any inspiration to write anymore for this story. So, I dedicate this chapter to my anonymous reviewer who made me so amused that I finally sat down and started writing the next drabble. If you hadn't said anything everyone else would probably still be waiting for this chapter.**

**To everyone else who has reviewed I also want to thank you. I am always surprised by how many people seem to find Arguments Over Breakfast and Other Phenomenons and put it on favorites or story alert. So, thank you. Anyway, enough talk. You all didn't come here to read this author note.**

* * *

Percy Jackson is missing.

Nico sighed. He was worried about his friend, honestly he was, but he couldn't help worrying about his father too. When Zeus ordered Olympus to close their doors, the Underworld had also been put on lock down. Afterwards, Nico tried to visit Hades to find out what was going on, but he hadn't been able to get through.

He'd prayed to his father asking him to let him visit and got no answer. Maybe the gods had decided enough was enough and they weren't going to bother with humans anymore. That was the only plausible explanation Nico could think of. That or they were all mad at Percy for demanding that they claim every single one of their children.

Everyone, even Chiron had been surprised when they suddenly found the camp flooded with new demigods. Apparently the gods and goddesses had been busy. Nico had secretly been thankful that he didn't have to share his cabin, but there were still an awful lot of new faces that would peer at him curiously and then shrink away when they found out he was a son of Hades. He couldn't help rolling his eyes. They acted like being the son of the Lord of the Dead was a disease. He is also the god of gems and precious metal, but everyone conveniently forgot that part.

Finally, Nico couldn't take it any more and took off one early morning when only the Apollo cabin was up and about. He pretty much roamed around doing nothing except fighting off monsters who attacked him. Every so often he would summon the dead from the Underworld and ask what was going on. The only thing they were interested in though was the Happy Meal he bought them. They could care less what was going on with the gods.

After his fifth attempt to get the ghosts to tell him why the Underworld was closed Nico sighed and waved them all away. They immediately sank back into the ground. A headache started forming between his eyes and he rubbed the smooth skin to relieve the pressure.

Suddenly a rainbow appeared before him. The monotone voice of Iris said, "You have a collect call from Camp Half Blood. Do you wish to accept?"

Nico hoped it wasn't Chiron or worse Mr. D wanting to chew him out for leaving camp without permission. He shrugged. "Sure why not." He tossed a coin into the rainbow and it disappeared. He thought about asking Iris what was going on. Before he could utter a sentence Annabeth's face appeared in the mist.

Nico scowled when he realized it was only her. "Hey! What's the big idea making me pay for your Iris message?"

"Sorry Nico," Annabeth apologized. "I didn't have any drachmas on me. I'll pay you back when I can." Nico noticed for the first time that Annabeth was fiddling nervously with her hair. She kept twisting it around on her finger and was biting her lip like she does when she wants to say something, but doesn't know how to go about it.

"What's up?" Nico asked. He felt a little proud of himself for quickly picking up the way people spoke now-a-days. It had been a little embarrassing when he had asked where the privy was and no one knew what he was talking about. Now he knew just to ask them where the bathroom was.

Annabeth chewed on her lip some more. "Nico, I need you to help me."

"With what?" Nico asked suspiciously. He never trusted anyone who said they needed his help. It often got him into trouble or tough situations.

"Percy is missing," her voice cracked a little and she cleared her throat before continuing in a more normal voice. "He came to camp and we hung out together all day. Then last night we separated to go to our cabins for lights out. That was the last time I saw him. He just disappeared without a trace. I made everyone in the camp look for him. He's not here. I thought maybe he had gone back to see his mom for some reason but when I contacted her she hadn't seen him since he left. I'm going to go out and look for him and I was wondering if you could help me look for him too. Please?" Annabeth tried desperately to sound like she was calm, but Nico could see she was a nervous wreck.

"Sure," Nico said easily. "He probably just wandered off and forgot to tell anyone where he was going. You don't call him Seaweed Brain for nothing." His attempt to humor her worked. Annabeth gave him the tiniest of smiles.

"Thank you, Nico."

"I'll find him," Nico found himself promising. "And when I do I'll kick him for you."

Now Annabeth couldn't help laughing. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem," Nico said and waved his hand to disconnect the signal. "Why do I always volunteer for these things?" Nico muttered to himself.

That was three days ago. Now he worried about Percy and also worried about his father. Why was he not answering his prayers? Where was Percy? He could not find hide nor hair of the teenager. Why had Olympus closed? What was up with the gods? Why did he keep asking himself the same questions over and over again? Nico shut his mind down and blocked the nagging questions.

He was tromping through a cemetery hoping some of the spirits could aid him in his search for Percy when a rainbow mist appeared before him. Great. The last time he had taken a call had resulted in his fruitless search for Percy.

When Iris again asked him to take a collect call Nico showed his irritation. "Annabeth," he muttered darkly under his breath. Did she think drachmas grew on trees? He tossed the coin into the mist and watched it disappear.

He didn't wait for Annabeth to show up in the mist before he started complaining. "Really Annabeth, this is two drachmas you owe me now. I—Dad!" He said with some surprise. All this time he had been trying to talk to him and he shows up now? He wanted to scream at Hades. To ask him why he hadn't talked with him sooner, but the words caught in his throat.

"Nico, I don't have much time," Hades said. Nico could tell he sat on his throne. He looked as stern as ever, but also more tired than he had ever seen him. "I bribed Iris into keeping my message to you quiet as I am not allowed to talk to you. I'm afraid that is why you had to pay for the message. Iris drives a hard bargain."

"Why are you not allowed to talk to me?" Nico managed to maintain a blank face. They were still struggling in their relationship as father and son and knew Hades hated emotional outbursts.

"I am not sure," Hades frowned. "Zeus has been acting very strange of late and refuses to explain his actions. We are all under strict orders to keep to ourselves and not have any contact with humans or our children. I have a sense of foreboding. Something bad is happening and I can feel creatures that have not stirred in so long awakening."

"What kind of creatures?" Nico asked.

Hades frustrated frown deepened. "I can not tell you. Something or someone is blocking me from seeing exactly what is going on. That is why I need your help. Zeus would know it if I left my domain and no doubt punish me for it. I need you to be my eyes and ears. We have to figure out what is going on."

"Percy Jackson is missing," Nico said. "He has been missing for three days and I'm helping look for him. Do you think it is connected?"

"Perhaps," Hades rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I have heard that there is a new demigod at the camp that has thrown it into an uproar and Hera is also missing."

"Hera's missing?" Nico said with some surprise.

"Yes," Hades nodded and looked like he had just put the last piece of a complicated puzzle together. "Ah, now I see."

"What do you see?" Nico asked impatiently. "How does Percy, that demigod, Olympus closing, and Hera missing have anything in common."

"It is a dangerous game that woman is playing," Hades muttered. "No good can come of it."

"What game?"

Hades looked at Nico. "I can not explain everything yet. I must let things proceed as they will."

"That makes no sense," Nico said in frustration.

A hint of an amused smile appeared on Hades face. "Remember Nico, be my eyes and ears. As soon as you learn anything new pray to me. I will hear and contact you in some way."

"But—" Nico was interrupted when the Iris message abruptly ended. He sighed again. "Great, now I have even more questions." Nico stood there for a few moments thinking of the conversation he had with his father before continuing on his way through the cemetery.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all like this. I'll try to write another chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Arguments Over Breakfast and Other Phenomenons**

**Based on the books by Rick Riordan**

**A/N: This is a bit different from the previous chapters but I hope you all like it anyway.**

* * *

Bitter disappointment with a truck load of anger. That was the only way to describe these emotions he was feeling. Percy had promised. _He had promised._ Apparently, his promises meant nothing to him.

He had practically hero worshiped the older boy since they met and he had let him down. He _let _Bianca die.

When he first learned that Greek mythology was real and the gods were in fact real, he had been ecstatic. His game, his precious Mythomagic card game, could actually be real and the gods could possibly have power points. When he was told he was a demigod he tried to figure out who his parent could be. Maybe he could be a son of Poseidon—except he was terrified of water. No, that wouldn't do. Who ever heard of a son of Poseidon being afraid of water? The idea was preposterous.

He might actually be a son of Zeus. Yeah, that would be cool. He only hoped that he wasn't a son of Aphrodite. She was nice, though she didn't have many power points and her children seemed a little girly. Even the boys. He shuddered at the thought.

_Then _Bianca died and none of that mattered. Nothing mattered except for the fact that Percy had not kept his promise. He had looked up to him and wanted to believe in Percy. On top of that his anger caused the earth to split open and swallow those skeleton creatures.

He had known his sister was dead because he could feel that she was no longer a part of this world, yet he chose to ignore that feeling and hang on to his blind faith in Percy. After he had ran away, he had found a quiet place to brood.

He eventually came to the conclusion that some how Percy would pay for lying to him and taking away the one thing he cared about most in this world. With the help of his new powers he could make Percy's life miserable.

He knew exactly who his father was. It didn't take a genius to know that he was a child of Hades. He had good power points too. He laughed bitterly as he firmly told himself that didn't matter any more. He would throw that stupid game away. Nothing mattered anymore.

He clenched his jaw as a sob threatened to come out. He would not cry. Bianca was not completely gone. Being a child of Hades, couldn't he go to the Underworld and see her? It might be worth it if only he knew how to get to the Underworld. Maybe there was another way?

Nico stared at the stars as he contemplated ways to get back at Percy and find Bianca in the Underworld. Those were the only things that mattered. Everything else faded away in comparison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Arguments Over Breakfast and Other Phenomenons**

**Based on the books by Rick Riordan**

**A/N: Cool! I've written two drabbles in such a short amount of time. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was nearing the winter solstice. The only day his father could visit Olympus. On the outside, Hades appeared calm and a little bored, but he was sure that on the inside the god of the Underworld was jumping for joy. After all, Mount Olympus is his home. He had to be excited at going back for at least one day.

That was something he couldn't understand. Why did the other gods ban Hades from Olympus except once a year? They were all related to him. Why should he be treated differently just because of a job he had won in a game of lots?

Then again, this was the gods, he reflected bitterly. They didn't always have to make sense in their reasoning's, and didn't their children do the same thing to him? He had noticed the way they would glance furtively at him or go the long way around rather than get close to him.

Any time it was mentioned that he was a son of Hades, the other campers would look at him like he were a disease they might catch. There were some days he considered finding the Lotus Casino and checking himself in to hide from the rest of the world. At least there, nobody looked down on him, and he could fill his days with mindless games and have fun.

He almost snorted at that. Fun. Yeah right. Without Bianca, nothing was ever fun anymore. He steered away from that topic because he did not want to dwell on the lingering hate and anger he felt toward both Percy and his sister.

He pulled his mind back to Hades as he watched him closely. Looking for any sign that he might be excited. Their eyes met and he thought he saw a flicker of emotion, then it was gone and Hades turned away to continue judging the dead in front of him.

What had his father thought about when he saw him? Hatred? Excitement at the prospect of going to Olympus and getting away from him? Love? The last thought came as a shock, which he instantly squelched.

Of course Hades didn't love him. He had always liked Bianca and now she was gone. His thoughts were too dangerous today. He had to occupy his time with something else.

He left the Judgment Pavilion and wandered through the Fields of Punishment, not really seeing anything in particular. His mind was still going full speed and it did not want to shut up.

Was Bianca happy in Elysium? Did she even think about him and miss him as much as he missed her? Doubtful. From what he knew of that place, nobody could be bothered to grieve those they had lost because it was such a peaceful place.

He sighed, and then realized he had made his way to Persephone's garden. Well, she was somewhere inside the palace and probably wouldn't resurface any time soon to yell at him for entering her sanctuary. So he could stay here as long as he wanted. He sat down on a stone bench and contemplated his hands. They weren't very interesting and were small, but it was better to think of his hands than other things.

Movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up and was shocked to find his father standing in front of him. Looking down with an emotionless mask on his face. Before he could ask if he needed him to do something, Hades sat down on the bench next to him.

They sat in silence and at first he fidgeted, wondering why his father was there.

Gradually, he became used to the god's presence and relaxed. For once that day his mind was completely still and he thought of nothing in particular.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Though he doubted the last part. Finally, Hades rose slowly to his feet and nodded, then walked back to the palace. Presumably, to prepare for his visit to Olympus.

It didn't occur to him until Hades was out of sight that they might have had some weird father/son bonding moment.

Nico let a smile spread across his face at that thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Arguments Over Breakfast and Other Phenomenons**

**By Silvertongue90**

**A/N: This is for Artemis the Moon Maiden who came up with the idea. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

* * *

It was well passed midnight and nobody in Las Vegas seem to realize that. Nico didn't step foot in big cities often. Whenever he did, he always regretted it. Las Vegas was too loud, too crowded, and the people were rude.

After wandering the streets for a bit and sampling the food, Nico called it a night, leaving the city far behind him, and shadow traveled to his favorite cemetery in California. He liked reading the names and dates on the grave stones when ever he couldn't sleep. This was one of those nights. One grave marker caught his attention.

_Bianca Witherspoon_

_Born 8, July, 1985_

_Died 13, November, 1997_

_Her memory will live on in our hearts and minds._

What had this Bianca been like? His sister and this girl had been the same age when they died. Had this Bianca been self sacrificing, loving, caring, and good? Did she have a little brother too? Nico liked to imagine she did.

An idea came to him. Bianca had never had a proper burial. For the moment, he could pretend this was Bianca's grave and pay homage to her. He thought about all the times Bianca had looked out for him and the time she abandoned him to join Artemis' hunters. He remembered feeling angry and betrayed. If only she were still alive so he could tell her how sorry he was.

What if he offered this Bianca a propitiation-offering? It would be his way of making peace with his sister's death, being able to let go of his resentment toward her.

Nico looked around for something he could put on the grave stone and finally settled on the necklace he wore around his neck. It was a simple black string with a skull pendant. There was nothing of value to it and he had bought it for two bucks at a state fair. Now that had been an interesting day. Monsters, disguised as humans, had attacked him while he was riding the roller coaster. But that was a story for another time.

Nico took the necklace off and draped it over the marker. "I'm sorry, Bianca. Please forgive me. I'm trying to set aside my grudges. Its not easy, but I'm getting better at it. I hope you like it in Elysium." He kissed his fingers and placed them on the stone in front of him. He bowed his head and let good memories of Bianca swim before him in his mind's eye.

Several dogs barked in the distance and Nico froze. Dogs could often sense when monsters were around. He waited, not sure if he should shadow travel away or draw out his stygian sword to defend himself. Maybe engaging in monster fighting would tire him out.

In the distance, and moving fast toward him, was a convoy of ghosts led by a glowing woman with wild dark hair. As they came closer, Nico saw that the woman wore a white sleeveless gown. Her right arm and side of her face pulsed a dark light. The left side shown brilliantly white. It was an eerie image, yet strangely exotic.

The woman stopped in front of him and her army of ghosts halted behind her. The ghosts ranged from soldiers who died in previous wars, to gun men from the old west. Nico thought he saw Jesse James among them.

He could tell he was in the presence of a goddess. His mind raced as he tried to remember which one. The gods were often touchy if you didn't know who they were. Thankfully, she chose to not wait for him to fumble around as he tried to make polite conversation without offending her.

"I am Melione, daughter of Zeus and Persephone, your half sister and you are Nico di Angelo."

Nico shifted his feet uneasly. It couldn't be a good thing if a goddess purposely sought him out. He doubted it was coincidence that she happened to be in the same cemetery as him.

"Hullo," he said awkwardly.

She inclined her head and an uncomfortable silence followed. The moon slid out from behind the clouds and shone brightly on Melione. It made her light and dark skin sparkle brilliantly. She was beautiful in spite of the two different colors she sported. Now that he knew her name he remembered that the colors were supposed to represent her immortal parents. The light reflected Zeus and the dark, the queen of the Underworld.

"You are patient," Melione said approvingly, breaking the quiet. Nico didn't know what to say so he nodded stiffly. Again, there was a long pause.

"Why are you here?" It came out sounding more disrespectful than he intended and he winced slightly.

"I am here because I am the goddess of propitiation-offerings and have come on the request of your sister."

Nico perked up at that news. "Bianca?"

"Yes. She wishes me to tell you there is nothing to forgive and that she will always love you."

Nico couldn't help smiling.

Melione stared curiously at him. "Your love for your sister is most- refreshing. It has been a long time since I have seen such devotion between brother and sister."

"Yeah, well, we were inseparable for awhile."

"Hmm," she tapped her finger to her full lips. "Your love is admirable, but it is also your weakness."

"What?" anger colored his tone.

Her long eyelashes batted rapidly against her cheek. "Do you wish me to repeat what I have said?"

"What do you mean it is also my weakness?"

"It is just as I said. Because Bianca is always on your mind, she is your weakness. Others can use her memory against you. It is better to push Bianca aside and forget her. She will only hinder you."

"You're wrong!" Nico said angrily. The ghosts behind Melione shifted nervously. "My memories of Bianca help me get through every stinking day. Without my sister, I would have no reason to better myself, to keep surviving."

As he drew in a deep breath, Nico realized that he had yelled at a goddess. He waited for her to turn him into a squirrel or shrub.

She did neither.

"Did we just have a sibling fight?"

Nico was taken aback. "Um, yeah, I suppose so."

Melione broke out into a smile and he was dazzled by the sight.

"I have always wondered at a sibling fight. It is most intriguing and entertaining. I have another half sister, but I rarely ever see her and she is not one for-" Melione paused as she searched for the right word. "Arguments."

"Okay," Nico wasn't sure what to think of this strange goddess.

"It was nice meeting you, Nico di Angelo. Perhaps we could meet again and argue some more."

"Uh, right."

Melione turned and her train of ghosts followed her. When they were out of sight the moon slid back behind the clouds.

Nico shook his head. That had been a strange conversation. He looked at the gravestone one last time. "Goodbye, Bianca," he whispered. He turned on his heels and melted into the shadows.

A lone dog howled mournfully. The sound echoed, then faded into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Arguments Over Breakfast and Other Phenomenons**

**By Silvertongue90**

**A/N: Some reviewers have been wanting another father/son bonding drabble so here's one. Its a bit silly and I'm not sure what to think of it. Hopefully, you all like it.**

* * *

It was unusual seeing Hades outside the Underworld. His skin looked pale, like it had never seen the light of day and he wore a depressing black suit and tie with equally black shades. The god looked like he was going to attend a funeral or pretending to be a secret agent.

"Why are we here again?" Nico asked. His hair was carefully gelled into spikes and he wore a plain black t-shirt and trousers. On his feet were a comfortable black pair of Nikes. They made quite a twosome with their attire.

People in the busy streets were staring at them. Some with awe and wonder and others with fear and trepidation. Nico wasn't sure what they saw, but maybe something deep inside them told them Hades was someone to be feared and revered.

"We have to find the spirit of Adolf Hitler before he starts a nation wide panic."

"Right." Nico wanted to ask how Hitler had escaped the Underworld, but figured it would put his father in a more foul mood than he already was. He knew Hitler was an important historic figure and a relative, but Hades must have really been concerned if he left his realm to track down a wayward ghost.

"If I were a dead person where would I hide?" Nico wondered aloud.

Hades stared at him. "Why do mortals do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ask yourselves where you would hide if you were a dead person?"

"It helps to put yourself in their shoes. It also doesn't hurt to know a little about them either. So what do we know about Hitler?" Nico thought for a moment. "He's charismatic and went insane before committing suicide."

"There was much more to him than that," Hades interjected. "He was my son and had a bright future."

"Right," Nico repeated himself from earlier. Secretly, he wondered how killing and maiming was considered a bright future. The guy had tried to take over the world. Not to mention he had targeted the Jews specifically.

"Then where would you be if you were him?"

Hades raised a dark eyebrow. "I am not him, but I would probably try to go back to my former life."

"Germany?"

"Close." Hades nodded toward the White House in the distance. "I would kill the man responsible for my downfall. Remember, children of Hades hold grudges."

"He's going to kill President Obama?" Nico asked confused. "But Franklin D. Roosevelt was president at the time."

"Once you die you have no concept of time, but even if Adolf did know that Obama wasn't responsible, he's still the president of the United States and an enemy."

"So we have to find him before he finds the president?"

Hades nodded.

Nico stared doubtfully at the White House. "Let's hope the president isn't home."

To save time, they shadow traveled into the capital building. Nico would have loved to explore and check out the oval office, but they were on a tight schedule. They looked into one room after the other. Nico caught a glimpse of the presidential suite and thought it was magnificient, though too fancy for his tastes.

No one stopped them or even looked at them twice. Hades must have manipulated the mist to make them look like someone else. Maybe cleaners or important looking officials.

Nico was beginning to despair that it would take them ages to search each room. By the time they found him it would probably be too late.

There was a loud crash in the room next to them. Nico and Hades looked at each other, then raced out of the room toward the sound of the noise.

An unusual sight greeted them.

Adolf Hitler danced on a long mahogany table, kicking china plates and candelabras to the floor. Even weirder than that, Hitler had stripped down to his underwear. It was not a pretty picture.

"Father!" Hitler beamed when he spotted Hades. "Have you seen that coward president anywhere?"

Hades gave Nico a smug _I told you so _look.

"You do not have permission to leave the Underworld," he told the German sternly.

Hitler pouted. "Its so boring and dreary down there. Up here is much more fun. Besides, I must take my revenge."

Hades was starting to look impatient so Nico intervened. "Hitler, uh, I mean, Adolf, the president you're looking for is in the Underworld."

Hitler stopped dancing and hopped off the table. "Really? Where is he?"

"He's in Elysium."

Hitler glared at Hades.

"I had no choice," Hades muttered. "He is the son of Zeus."

"What does that make me?" Hitler growled. "The son of dirt?"

"What if Hades grants you a pass to Elysium?" Nico asked.

Hitler brightened. "Would you, Father?" His eyes were filled with hope as he rubbed his mustache.

"You were already judged to suffer eternal damnation in a pit of boiling oil, listening to American forties music."

Hitler's face fell.

It was almost comical how childish Hitler acted. Nico wondered if it was because he had gone insane before he died.

"Then I'm staying here." Hitler sat on the table, crossing his arms in front of him, lower lip jutting out.

Hades grumbled under his breath. "Fine! I'll let you into Elysium if you leave this place immediately."

"Thank you!" Hitler scrambled around finding his various articles of clothing. When he was properly dressed, he saluted Hades, wearing a silly grin. "Ready for duty, sir."

"Lets go," Nico urged.

Hitler looked confused. "Where are we going?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously about what?"

"We're taking you to Elysium," Hades said impatiently.

"Really? That's nice."

Hades took a hold of Hitler's elbow and shadow traveled them back to the Underworld.

"Not this place again," Hitler whined. "I want to go back. Please, lets go back."

Hades ignored him and led him past the pit of boiling oil. Hitler cringed at the sight.

"No, please, no."

Hades gave Nico an irritated look. Nico had to look away to hide his amusement.

Finally, they reached the body of water that surrounded Elysium. Nico could hear laughter and smell barbeque cooking.

A slim silver longboat appeared and Hades gestured to it. "Get in. It will take you to Elysium."

"Roosevelt is in there too?" Hitler's eyes shone as he looked at the picturesque scene.

"Yes."

"Good, I can have my revenge."

Hitler climbed into the longboat and waved farewell. He sat in the middle and the boat glided to the other side. The man scrambled to shore and disapppeared among the buildings.

"He won't really kill Roosevelt will he?" Nico asked.

"No. By this time he has already forgotten about his grudge and is enjoying himself in one of the many activities."

"That's good."

Now that the adventure was over, Nico felt that it was time for him to leave."I'll see you around, Dad."

He had gone a few paces when Hades deep commanding voice stopped him.

"Nico."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever go insane. When you die I would at least like to have a decent coversation with you."

Nico smiled. "Okay."

Hades hesitated, as if he wanted to say something else, the turned and walked away. Nico looked after his father for awhile before he headed to the entrance to the Underworld. He wasn't sure, but it almost sound like his father actually enjoyed his company. Maybe that's why Hades had asked him to come along and find Hitler. A warm feeling spread across his chest and a stupid grin broke out on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arguments Over Breakfast and Other Phenomenons**

**By Silvertongue90**

* * *

When he found out that Death was missing he knew this was his chance.

Nico traveled to the Underworld as fast as he could. The dark realm was in chaos. Some wraiths were escaping faster than the patrol soldiers could keep up with while most of the dead wandered around in parts of the Underworld they didn't belong in. Some would stop him and ask where they were or what was going on. At first he answered their questions until he became frustrated at his slow progress and finally brushed past them.

He found the row boat that led to Elysium and climbed aboard, steering it toward the other shore. With a gentle bump, the boat brushed against the sand and he stepped out, pulling it further up the beach.

It was almost like stepping into a different world. Compared to the rest of the Underworld, Elysium was still well organized. Hamburgers and hot dogs could be smelled cooking and laughter filled the air as people enjoyed playing games or sitting quietly talking with one another. The scene was happy and carefree.

Nico was almost tempted to stay, but he couldn't because he wasn't dead and had yet to earn Elysium.

He stopped a passing girl about six years of age. The moment he locked eyes with her, he knew her entire life. It was something he had inherited being a child of Hades.

He could see that the girl had been a demigod about a hundred years ago and was the daughter of Aphrodite. She had died before she ever made it to Camp Half-Blood, but fought valiantly against a Hydra, saving two mortals and three Demigods that were traveling with her. Nico was impressed.

"What is your name?" he asked politely.

She gave him an angelic smile. "I'm Angel."

_How appropriate, _he thought. "I'm Nico."

"Nice to meet you, Nico," her smile widened and he knew if she had had the chance to grow up she would have been a knockout.

He smiled hesitantly, realizing that he hardly smiled anymore and it felt unfamiliar on his face. "Have you ever met, Bianca di Angelo?"

Angel's eyes lit up. "Oh yes. She's really nice. She once gave me chocolate."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She chose be born in another life."

"What?" Nico's heart sank to his toes. "When?"

"Yesterday."

One day too late. If only he had heard about Death being kidnapped sooner. "Okay thanks."

Angel tilted her head and regarded him closely. "Was she your girldfriend?"

"No," Nico smirked at that. "She was my sister."

"She was a real hero. I'm thinking of being reborn too and I hope I meet her in the next life."

"I'm sure you will. Your a hero too, you know."

"Thanks."

Nico stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he finally nodded to himself. "Well, thank you." He turned and walked away.

How he reached the other side of the Underworld, he didn't know. It was still in chaos if not more so, but he hardly noticed. His life felt empty now. What was he supposed to do? Ever since hearing that Death was missing, he had thought of nothing else besides getting his sister back. He had been so close.

His feet took him toward the Fields of Asphodel. That's when his eyes fell on a girl who sat beneath a tree. There was something different about her. He moved closer to get a better look at her. As he approached, she lifted her eyes and looked directly at him.

The first thing he noticed was that her gaze was steady and didn't waver like most of the dead. As their eyes locked, he could see her entire past and something stirred in him. A feeling of pity and admiration.

"There's something different about you," he said. "You're a child of Pluto and you remember your past." About a month ago he had learned about Camp Jupiter, but he had yet to visit it. He was surprised to come across a Roman child. Technically she was his half sister because they had the same father, but at the same time they didn't. It was kind of confusing and he decided to not dwell on it.

The girl continued to stare at him. "I am and you are alive."

Nico's mind was a whirlwind as he introduced himself to her. "My name is Nico di Angelo. I came here to get my sister, Bianca, and bring her back to life since Death is missing. I thought I could bring her back and no one would notice."

"Bring her back to life?" the girl asked. "Can you do that?"

"Maybe," Nico sighed. "But I'm too late. She decided to be reborn yesterday."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

That's when Nico got an idea. "Come with me. You are my sister too and you deserve another chance."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The girl took his outstretched hand and he pulled her to her feet. "What is your name?"

"Hazel. Hazel Levesque."

"It's nice to meet you, Hazel."

"Are you really my brother?"

"Yes."

Nico led her to the entrance of the Underworld and Hazel stepped outside for the first time in a long time. He watched as she stretched her face to the sun, smiling.

"I had forgotten how warm the sun feels on my skin."

Nico smiled. "I'm going to take your somewhere."

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"A camp in San Francisco where you'll be safe."

"What's this camp for?"

"It's for Demigods like us to train and live at."

"Sounds nice," then an alarmed look came over her. "What about my mother? She's still in the Underworld."

"I can't save her," Nico replied. "If I take too many people out of the Underworld our father will know." He didn't bother to tell her that he probably already knew about him taking Hazel out.

Hazel's face fell.

"I'll see what I can do," he promised.

Nico took her hand and shadow traveled to the camp, they stopped at the Little Tiber River. The entire camp lay sprawled out in a much more organized fashion than Camp Half-Blood. It was nicer looking too.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, Hazel."


End file.
